In the Locker
by Luthy Lovett
Summary: Bootstrap and Clanker have been sent to the Locker by Davy Jones. Will they make it? A very silly story. O.o
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anythiiinnng... except for the idea, I suppose. Just ask if you dont know who Clanker is. ;)

(**_Heylos! I've decided that I am going to create a contest. Now, there will be a prize, but it's rather small, since I don't have money or t-shirts to throw around. XD The prize for winning the contest is that I'll make you a caption with a character of your choice, provided it's from one of the two PotC movies. The caption will be yours to keep and do what you want with it- I won't post it on the captions page. It'll be YOURS XD So. The subject of the contest will be to write a fic about Will's whipping on the Dutchman. It can be humor, angst- anything you wish. If you'd like to join the contest, PM me, and tell me that you would like to join. After that, write up your story, and email it to me. There's really no deadline for entries, but I'll post a message up here when I'm not accepting any more entries. Have fun, and get writing!)_**

**In the Locker**

"Yahhhh!" Bootstrap screeled, charging at the door. He rammed his shoulder into it with a resounding _thud_.

"Ow..." Bootstrap muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

Clanker watched this, and raised an eyebrow. "Bootstrap, that's the six-thousand, nine-hundred, seventy-fourth time you've done that. You should've figured out by now that it'll do you no good."

Bootstrap turned around, and hissed at Clanker. "Hiss! Hisses and kisses!"

That said, he ran towards Clanker. When he was in front of him, he suddenly stopped staring into Clanker's eyes.

Clanker took a step back,a little freaked out b Bootstrap's reaction. They were the only two currently in the Locker. The only reason they were in there was because their Captain was in a foul mood that day.

Bootstrap grabbed Clanker's face, hissed again, then planted a big, juicy kiss on his lips.

"Bleach!" Clanker yelped, leaping backwards. He ran into the nearest cornr, eyes wide, staring at Bootstrap. "We've only been in here twenty minutes! What are you going to be like when we've been in here for the full _day_?"

Slobbering, Bootstrap began to run in a small circle, jabbering various words. "I wanna go for a run, eat socks, pick blueberries, butter my nose, glue frogs to my ears, and-and-and-"

Clanker stared at him, horrified. He was going to be stuck in this damn place for an entire day?

He sank down to his knees, moaning.

(Will Clanker make it out alive? Will Bootstrap regain his sanity? Find out later, or whenever I decide to get the next chappie up!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly, Bootstrap stopped running in a circle. "Hey, Clanker? Are we friends?"

Clanker glanced up, startled by Bootstrap's question. "Well, yeah, I suppose we are…"

"Squee!" squeed Bootstrap, and ran over to Clanker. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around Clanker, and began to squeeze him in a crushing bear hug.

Clanker choked, unable to breathe.

Then, just as suddenly, Bootstrap released his death grip on Clanker.

"Can I wear your hat?" Bootstrap asked.

He snatched Clanker's hat and placed it on his own head, not waiting for an answer.

Clanker's eyes widened as he felt his hat being lifted from his head. "Noooooo!"

Bootstrap, who had been busy talking to his toes, glanced up. "Is something wrong?"

"YOU TOOK MY HAT!" Clanker screamed at the top of his lungs. He charged at Bootstrap, his face distorted and angry.

"Wow!" Bootstrap chirruped, stepping aside. "You look really different without your hat! Like, your face is all distorted and angry!"

Clanker turned again, his eye twitching. "My face looks angry, because that's how I FEEL! Now, GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!"

Bootstrap pouted. "But I like it!" Then he brightened up a bit. "Ya know what? I think I'll keep it!"

"Gah! That's _it_!" Clanker burst out, whipping out his weapons. He swung them around menacingly. "Down on your marrowbones and pray!"

That announced, Clanker charged at Bootstrap, the two balls of chain-shot swinging.

_**(Will Clanker get his hat back? Will Bootstrap survive Clanker's wrath? Find out in the next installment of IN THE LOCKER/bumbumbuuuummm/)**_


End file.
